


O Captain

by BluePassion



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spy and the Soldier, on the run from mercenaries, take refuge in an abandoned hotel room where the shower just isn't working right. Things got a lot hotter then the water. Written from a prompt from Tumblr from BuckyBarnesOffical. Mindless sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain

It's hard to concentrate on avoiding death, dangers, and the angry group of mercenaries chasing you when there's a beautiful redhead in the room with you that's only wearing a lavender tang top and short white shorts. Her tourist look was even completed with sandals and wide rimmed pink glasses but both of those were discarded now that their covers were blown. 

It's even harder to concentrate on avoiding all those problems when her thin, long, lithe body and alabaster skin were tinted pink from having run as far and fast as they just had. "Our shower doesn't work." She said, appearing behind him. 

It's hardest of all to concentrate on avoiding peril, and coming up with battle strategies, when the image of the beautiful redhead, naked and wet with hot water, invaded his thoughts and kicked to death any lingering ideas about battle strategies just as well as the real woman before him could do to any man. So it was with an almost happy demeanor that the man stood up from the small bed of the small room they were sharing and went to check out the faulty shower. 

"Remind me how we even found this place?" He asked, brushing against her as they both tried walking into the tiny bathroom. 

"We ran from mercenaries and found an abandoned resort village." She retorted, arms crossed as she watched him tinker with the shower valves, the actual head and hose, and he even tested the sink. 

"Wait, so, you're telling me the fearsome Black Widow doesn't know how to fix a shower?" He teased as he bent under the sink to check the pipes there. "Bye the way that was rhetorical." He muttered.

"I can speak more languages then you know Steve Rogers, I can break almost every bone in the human body, and I could hack S.H.I.E.L.D before you knew how to turn a computer on. So excuse me for not knowing the inner secrets of drain pipes in abandoned African villages." She huffed, her cool demeanor breaking under the intense heat of the village, their very long last couple of days, and the fact that the shower wasn't working. After sighing and collecting herself she added. "Maybe I just like looking at your butt." 

To that Steve turned his head to face her, smirking, and chuckled. "Try the shower now." Was all he said.

She reached over him to get to the shower, turned a knob, and water began to trickle out. Quickly though it became bursts and then finally streams. "I don't know how hot it will get but it will work. The pipe just wasn't secured all the way. Honestly I'm surprised it works." He said.

He stood up and she pressed herself against the doorway so that he could exit the dingy bathroom and he turned towards her so that he could get through the door. The space was so small though the tight white t-shirt he wore pressed against her body and his fingers lightly ran across her thighs. He was unaware, for he didn't know what to look for, that her breath hitched. Right before he was fully out of the bathroom though she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek in an act of spontaneity. 

He, however, turned to tell her that she should make sure to let the water run for another few minutes to make sure that it was clean. 

Their lips met and, while the feared Black Widow was no romantic, the redhead felt her stomach start doing a rigorous gymnastic routine. 

In a quick flurry of limbs and emotions they found themselves pressed against a wall. Specifically she was under him with her hands lightly wrapped over his shoulders while his hands tightly gripped her hips. 

They were both lightly panting. "Are we seriously doing this? I don't even have a condom." 

"Then just pull-out or go sleep outside." She growled and he felt that he was seeing a piece of her; the real Natasha Romanoff was showing herself to him in pink-tinted skin, husky breathing, and fingernails dug into his shoulders. She was asking, pleading. He didn't know when she had started feeling this way and he didn't know when he felt it either. 

In truth he did feel a bit bad about what he was going to do, did feel lingering but distant worries of impregnating the spy, but mostly he felt the sweaty, hot, tug of lust and roughness. 

They were too tired, too drained, to be sweet. So they pawed clothing off each other. Steve's long fingers clumsily undid the button to her tiny white shorts and he yanked them down to her knees where, lopsided, they stayed. He ran his left thumb, gently and in small circles, over her underwear. They were suspiciously colored red, white, and blue. 

"It is tourist-y and I swear to god Steve Rogers if you laugh I will tell the other Avengers you cry during sex." She hissed, her cheeks daring to betray her by blushing lightly. 

He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but allowed a small chuckle. What he said next surprised even him. "They're coming off anyways." It was a statement of fact but one that he didn't intend to sound so domineering and rude. She hadn't expected anything him to say to set her insides on fire but her thighs rubbed against each other anyways in an attempt at decency. 

His thumb had never stopped playing over her now wet panties but he finally paused (now that her breath was even more ragged and her cheeks were sufficiently pink) to hook his thumb between the crotch of her underwear and the entrance of her wet womanhood and yank them down. He watched them fall and nestle into her white shorts. 

Her breath was quick and her knees were pressed, almost locked, against each other. "Nat." He said her name calmly, looking into her on-fire blue eyes, to try and relax his partner (in all senses of the word). After a moment she nods and she's ready. 

Or so she thinks. She does not anticipate his teeth skimming her wet womanhood while his tongue delves inside of her or how his mouth sucks on her throbbing clit and sucks at the juices that threaten to spill down her leg. She's already hornier then she'd ever been before. 

His fingers curl around her hips and he grips her tightly as her body begins to buck against his mouth. She had thought that he was a virgin but he made her feel like a teen losing her virginity for the first time. It was better, already, then just about any sexual encounter she'd ever had. 

She felt her vagina radiate heat and arousal. It intoxicated her more then any alcohol ever had and created a raging storm of pleasure inside of her so powerful she felt herself go dizzy. 

His tongue licked her insides, swirling and pushing and bringing her closer and closer to climax. His tongue danced inside of her while his teeth glided over her and his lips kissed her skin. She bucked her hips harder and harder against his mouth so his tongue went as far as possible inside of her. 

"Yes, yes, yes. Fuck Steve. Damn." She hissed, grabbing his wrists and holding onto them as tight as she cold. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled, screaming as she came inside of his mouth. Her hot juices spilled out of her and he licked up all of her liquid arousal. 

He wiped a stray droplet of her arousal from his chin and stood up to smirk down at her. He said nothing, didn't need to, and kissed her again. She still held on to his wrists as she kissed him back, tasting herself as their lips pressed hard against and each other. For her it was the perfect kiss though she couldn't remember the last time she ever kissed somebody and meant it before this night. 

They looked into each other's eyes for a brief second and they saw what they couldn't convey into words. Passion. Lust. Hunger. Feelings neither knew that they had themselves, let alone the other had, until tonight. It did make sense though; the light touches, the soft spoken secrets, the shared morning moments that had sprung up a few months ago. 

In the brief glimpse into Natasha's eyes Steve saw what she needed. She needed something rough, something hard. To let her know she could feel besides pain. To let her know this was real. There were so many reasons and he would help her with each one later because the biggest reason was simply because she always preferred things rough. 

He slipped out of her grasp and he was now holding both of her wrists above her head in one of his hands. In his other he began to take her shirt off and lifted it up to her wrists and used it to loosely tie them there. She wasn't wearing a bra. 

"This tourist-y too?" He teased gently as he bent down to kiss and bite at her neck. His hands, now free, traveled over her naked and shivering body. He teased and pinched at her nipples, alternating after each gasp that he elicited from her beautiful lips. His other hand found her ass and roughly grabbed it, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, exposing her wet womanhood to his cock that strained from his dark blue jeans. 

Their bodies were rough and sweaty against each other. The day had been hot, the humidity high, and they were sticky with sweat. Their kisses were wet and so was she and their bodies were hard against each other just like he was. 

His tongue trailed down from her already darkening neck to help his hand in teasing her hard pink nipples. His mouth sucked and teased one, nibbling gently on one of her nipples while his free forefinger and thumb pinched the other one, pulled it forward, and twisted sharply.

Squirming, her breathing getting heavy again as she got wetter, her head rolled back against the wall. "Fuck me Steve. Fuck me." 

"Close your eyes." He ordered and she obeyed. He paused his assault on her breasts to undue the rough denim of his jeans to pull out his large erection that was uncomfortably straining in his jeans. The large head of his cock rubbed against the opening of the spy's womanhood and her eyes snapped open to stare down. 

She gulped. She was exhausted, worn out by today's events and the spectacular, dizzying, orgasm she had just felt and the lovely abuse of her neck and breasts. But the head of his cock was just barely inside her wet vagina and he was gently moving it up and down inside of her and it was driving her insane and she knew she had to keep going because she'd never forgive herself if she passed up this opportunity. 

"Fuck me already!" She yelled, screaming in pleasure as he obliged and his cock pushed inside of her. His hand went back to teasing and torturing her breasts while his mouth kissed away her screams and turned them into moans soggy with pleasure and anticipation. 

His cock slid into her wet womanhood and the storm that had been started when his tongue had fucked her seemed to be a light drizzle compared to whatever she was feeling right now. Consumed by pleasure like she was she couldn't even read the expression on Steve's face; if she could she'd see that he was in a very similar state of ecstasy. 

He had his own storm of pleasure but he ignored it, remained steady, and started to thrust his cock inside of her hot insides. She felt herself get filled with his cock as he pushed himself further and further inside of her. She felt like she'd explode, like she'd rip apart, but her mouth was wide open and she wasn't sure if she was drooling or not. She couldn't think. Couldn't really talk. But she leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed back and he fucked her harder. 

His cock filled her, pushed far inside of her, until she was screaming and moaning and panting and he was as far as he could possibly get and his entire cock was inside of her. She felt him bang against her cervix. "There! There! Harder!" She yelled. 

He grabbed her hips again and held her tightly as he pulled himself, slowly, teasingly, out of her wet and dripping womanhood until only the head of his cock was inside of her. Their panting breath was in sync and as they kissed yet again, this one being more perfect then their previous perfect kisses, he thrusted his cock fully into her again. 

She was in pain, she was swore, and she was tired, but she was more turned on then she had previously known was possible. Panting, unable to think clearly, she let her body be consumed by his cock. 

He thrusted inside of her now with an intense rhythm because he was to horny to tease her anymore. Her back scraped against the wall and so did her ass and she bit her bottom lip as his cock rammed far into her soaking wet pussy. Thrust in. Out. In. Natasha's eyes fell closed as his cock attacked her insides but she moaned and screamed and yelled. She felt like her soul was being literally fucked out of her and she didn't mind a bit.

She squirmed, bucked, shook, and shuddered as she felt her back scrape the wall while her wet cunt was slammed with his cock. Her breath was hitched, making it hard to breathe, and it came out in ragged gasps like even her lungs couldn't handle the way Steve fucked her against a thin, rough, wall from a dirty and abandoned hotel room. 

Orgasm swelled inside of her and calmed the storm as it battered and rocked her insides. It shook her and she screamed while she squirted and covered her thighs and his cock in her wet, hot, juices. She didn't scream then because her throat was scratchy and raw but he swore he heard her purr. 

True to his word, no matter how badly he wanted his cum to coat her insides and no matter how close he was to cumming when her body squeezed his cock in its ecstasy he pulled himself out of her. His cock, heavy and thick with cum and shiny with pre-cum rested against her stomach. 

He looked at her, she looked back, and he moaned in a way that made her skin tingle as his hot, thick, white cum spurted and blasted her stomach and even sprayed her breasts. 

She purred again and kept on purring, or whatever content sound that was she made in her throat, as her body slumped against his. He lifted her with one arm and with his other undid her shirt from her wrists and let that fall to the floor as well. 

Natasha was asleep against his chest a few minutes later when he was now fully naked and cleaned her when she finally got into the shower that she had wanted.


End file.
